


Of Idiots and Thieves

by WastelandSpectre (ClockworksApprentice)



Series: Stories of 2018 [9]
Category: Batman: The Animated Series, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: De-aged!Villains, F/F, F/M, Red X!Jason, Villain!Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworksApprentice/pseuds/WastelandSpectre
Summary: Jason Todd is not adopted by Batman, but instead by Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy and becomes the thief, Red X. As Red X, he forms a group of villains like him and together, they are unstoppable - a group of wanna-be sidekicks is never going to stop them.For tthemanwithmanyauandheadcannons





	Of Idiots and Thieves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tthemanwithmanyauandheadcannons](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tthemanwithmanyauandheadcannons).



> De-Aged! Villains - 16 year old versions of Scarecrow, Copperhead, Firefly, Giganta, Blackfire, Nuclear Sis, and Cheetah  
> In which Jason Todd, raised by Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy, becomes Red X.  
> Teen Titans is before Young Justice and the teams converge when Robin joins.

@tthemanwithmanyauandheadcannons

**Request Information:  
** Teen Titans x Young Justice AU  
Villain!Jason raised by Ivy  & Harley Quinn

Red X! Jason  
Titans joined Young Justice w/ Robin  
Jason has a villain team w/Sixteen year old - Scarecrow, Firefly, Blackfire, Cheetah, Giganta, Nuclear Sis, Copperhead

 **Requested Word Count:**  5000  
**Final Word Count:**  5000

* * *

As the sun begins to set, Jason can hear his mothers’ voices getting increasingly louder from the kitchen of their small apartment. Nothing too out of the ordinary, knowing that his Ma has a loud voice that borders on yelling no matter what it is that she’s speaking about. He can hear Mom’s smoother, more peaceful voice speaking in reply to whatever it is that they’re discussing this time.

He doubts that whatever it is will affect his plans. While there are times that it ends up colliding with his plans - which hardly ever ends well - as a whole, they tend to steer clear of each other. Apparently Luther thinks that him and his ‘team’ are better suited handling the junior superheroes. Or at least distracting them. Not that he’s complaining - it’s rather fun. 

After all, it’s not like they get caught and they still get their job done. The heroes are more of a glorified training practice than a real threat.

There are days (or rather nights) when he rather looks forward to embarrassing the little red Robin. It’s always funny when he can get that little bird’s face as red as his tights. He still fails to see how anyone can take Robin seriously when his costume resembles a stoplight. Was whoever made his costume colorblind? It looks like he’s more suited for a circus than for stopping crime.

He suits up as Red X quickly, the familiar sensation of his suit bringing him comfort - it never fails to boost his confidence. He has to admit that he does look good in black. Shame that it’s fueled on such a hard substance to find, not to mention steal.

He saunters into the kitchen with the intent of grabbing something for the road only to find his mothers still talking with a lot of passion. Poison Ivy only pauses when she sees him ready to duck out - turning to him with a mildly stern expression on her face.

“Remember to water the plants when you get back,” Poison Ivy’s voice rings, “Your mother and I have business to attend to soon and won’t be back until early morning.”

“Yeah,” Harley Quinn rests her head on Poison Ivy’s shoulder, “We’re going to be making bank!”

Jason snorts, _hopefully me too_ , Ma. Poison Ivy, however, rolls her eyes though doesn’t correct Harley’s comment. He snatches an apple off the table for his journey.

“I’ll water the plants, Mom, no worries.”

He dashes out the window and scrambles up the fire escape to the roof, ignoring his Ma’s requests for a ‘goodbye kiss.’ He lifts the mask to take a bite of the apple and uses his free hand to dig a black circular item out of one of the belt’s pockets as soon as he’s out.

He presses a button on the side and the ‘X’ glows across the item’s face glows a dangerous red. He enters the coordinates in, tosses the apple core off the roof hoping it would hit someone in the head, and jumps off the roof with grace.

**_#_ **

They meet in their usual spot, a little abandoned warehouse just on the outskirts of Gotham - less likely to be picked up by anyone of the Bat family. Jason rests at the top of one of the ceiling beams and watches as everyone enters - some more discreet than others. He sighs deeply when Giganta just comes tumbling in with Jonathan and Nuclear Sis in her hand, not even caring about how much noise she makes. She sets them down with care before sizing down to a more reasonable size. Blackfire and Firefly are hardly any better, however, storming through an opening in the roof. Copperhead slithers in through the shadows and Cheetah isn’t far behind him.

“Are you going to tell us why we’re all here,” Blackfire shouts up at him, “Or are you just going to brood silently in the shadows?”

Despite her harsh tone, Blackfire has a smirk on her face as she lightly glares at him. Jason can’t help but smirk back, even if she can’t see it.

“Same reason we always get together, toots, I got a job for us to do.”

Blackfire’s eyes light up in warning at his nickname, and he raises his hand in peace. She lets out a huff, crossing her arms tight against her chest, but doesn’t make any move to throw a punch at him - something which he’s thankful for, last time she left a pretty nasty bruise.

“Don’t tell me Luther wants us to do something again,” Nuclear Sis’s voice drags with a whine, “We never get to keep anything good when he’s in charge.”

“Maybe you don’t,” Firefly snorts, “but some of us aren’t afraid to sneak some stuff on the side.”

Cheetah’s lip curls at the discussion, a hiss in her throat. It doesn’t matter what they get in the end if it’s what’s agreed upon. She may not like Luther’s politics, and would rather do things the straightforward way, but it doesn’t change the fact that he is their boss. Usually.

“Notta,” Jason saunters around them and they can hear the cheekiness in his voice, “No Luther, no Light, not this time. This time, it’s all for us.”

Copperhead flicks his tongue, “Wow, what a great idea, dumbass.”

Jonathan coughs into his elbow, “I - Luther may not appreciate us going on our own. It’s stupid to try and go against him. It’s insane and stupid and - ”

“Who cares what he ‘appreciates,’” Blackfire grins, “If we get more of the take, count me in. I’m overdue for a shopping trip.”

“I didn’t know they carried your size,” Copperhead barely gets the remark out before he ducks out of the way of a star bolt. Blackfire’s eyes and hands glow with the threat of another shot and he shuts his mouth.

“No Luther,” Giganta sets down the comic book she was reading, “I’m in.”

Jason looks to Cheetah, who lets out a frustrating yowl before begrudgingly agreeing, Jonathan not far behind her. He doesn’t even need to check with Firefly, knowing that he’d be all in if he gets more money to burn.

**_#_ **

The gig is a good one, they have to admit that this has to be one of Jason’s few good ideas - even if he doesn’t always have the best execution since the smallest thing can set him off. If they manage to pull this off, and they’re beginning to think they just might, then they’ll all have plenty to spare and then some.

Giganta is happy to be lookout, since it means she can waste that time sitting on the edge of the building, eyes glued to her latest anime. She’s nice enough to put on subtitles and mute the volume, knowing that despite their good chance here that stealth is still necessary.

Copperhead isn’t too thrilled to be one of the lookouts and steers clear of where Giganta happily sits. If he gets too close, he won’t be able to resist not making at least one comment on her latest obsession. Or worse, he may actually get into it and then he’ll never hear the end of it. Maybe sometime when they get the chance to watch an episode without the others being there to riff on him for it.

Firefly buzzes around the building like the insect he is, cursing under his breath about hurrying up. Blackfire does her best to keep him in check in the air before he blows their cover by letting his impatience get ahead of him.

“I’m hurrying the best I can,” Nuclear Sis is true to her word, working as fast as she can to hack into the security system. She can feel a tick forming on her face as she feels Jonathan on her back, watching everything she does carefully.

On a typical mission, they tend to get caught by now - giving the others something to do as they fight that so called ‘Young Justice’ team. They always get away and it keeps the others busy, so it doesn’t particular bother her. What does bother her,  _however_ \- she turns to Jonathan sharply.

“ - If I hear you tell me that I’m doing it wrong one more time, I will give  _you_  something to fear.”

Jonathan flushes and backs away with an apology. Cheetah huffs in amusement, a bit proud of Sis’ rather new confidence. Jason watches in amusement, loving the way Nuclear Sis can be  _nuclear_ at times with her temper.  _But at least she’s not as bad as Firefly._  Copperhead snorts at Jonathan’s embarrassment.

“Should’ve asked that wizard for some bravery, huh?”

He sighs when that just causes Jonathan to wince away further, the skin that shows through his mask a beat red. He shuffles on his feet and tries to mumble some excuse or retaliation, but it’s too quiet to hear. Copperhead awkwardly pats his shoulder for a moment, but seeing it has no effect, he shrugs. At least he can’t say that he didn’t try.

“We’re in,” Sis’ voice rings out clear, “Just don’t do anything stupid.”

“Stupid, us?” Jason puts an arm around her shoulder, but she shrugs him off, making a face with her tongue sticking out causing him to chuckle.

“You’re the one I’m talking to, X,” Sis shoves him, but he doesn’t budge.

“Shame, I thought you were talking to me,” Firefly touches down and struts toward the opening Sis has decoded.

Jason pushes through the group with ease, most parting in his way even though he bumps shoulders with Firefly a bit roughly. He debates, briefly, about using one of his X’s on Firefly to save them the trouble of worrying about him doing something that would bite them all in the ass.

“Usual terms - free for all just don’t get too loud if two of you happen to like the same piece, Sis did good ruining the security system so we don’t need some concerned citizen calling the cops.”

“Let them,” Firefly huffs, “Not like they can actually stop us anyway.”

“They can’t,” Jason agrees, “But we don’t really need Luther throwing a pissy fit if he finds out about our fun little field trip.”

He enters the doorway easily and waits a brief second, hearing no alarms and seeing no lights, he continues. Nuclear Sis usually does a great job at disabling the systems, but he still likes to be at least a little careful - well, more careful than most of the others anyway.

The others fall suit easily. The door leads them to a walkway that oversees the entire building, which just makes it easier for them to see what exactly they would like to take for themselves. Giganta admires the open space and high ceilings, glad that once she gets on the ground floor, she won’t have to worry about breaking through the ceiling if she needs to grow.

“I think it’s pretty funny when Luther throws a tantrum,” Giganta comments, “I just imagine his voice getting all squeaky like a cartoon when he does it.”

“Well we don’t all have your imagination,” Blackfire rolls her eyes, “To the rest of us, it’s just a pain in the ass. Now get out of my way.”

She doesn’t wait for Giganta to move, just flying past her to land at the ground floor near one of the gems that’s caught her eye. She doesn’t hesitate breaking the glass and putting the elegant jeweled necklace around her neck - admiring how much better the green emerald suits her than her sister.

Jason rolls his eyes at how fast it takes Blackfire to put on the expensive jewelry, though is thankful she hasn’t yet taken the one that he planned on grabbing for her. He grabs it fast and puts it away where she won’t be able to see it, making it a wonderful surprise, though Firefly watches him closely.

“She won’t say yes, you know,” Firefly tries to shove him, but Jason stands his ground and doesn’t budge, “No matter what you get her, she still won’t go on a date with you.”

“Shut up, glow worm.”

“Alright, but don’t tell you I didn’t warn you,” Firefly takes off to grab his own reward, Jason watching him leave with furrowed brows before deciding that the lightning bug doesn’t know what he’s talking about - after all, it’s not as if Firefly is an expert in women.

“Do you think there’s any guards,” Jonathan calls out.

“If there are, just gas them,” Copperhead drags the s with a hiss, “It’s always fun to watch them scream and scramble around like roaches.”

Jonathan perks up at the idea and wanders off to look for guards. He shivers in anticipation and wonders just how loud that they’ll scream as he wonders what it is that they’ll see him as - a horrifying demon that’s come to take their soul, a monster ready to eat them alive? The possibilities are endless. He hopes that he can at least find one to gas and watch, finding it much more exciting than grabbing an expensive artifact or jewel.

“What do you think, Giganta,” Blackfire calls out and makes a dramatic twirl, showing off the multiple elegant jewelry dawned around her neck, head, and even arms, “Too much?”

Giganta snorts, “Maybe a bit, but you pull it off.”

Blackfire just gives an  _I know I do_  grin with a burning look in her eyes, but her fun is cut short as the doors bust open, her expression turning to pure hatred.

**_#_ **

Batman got word of the break-in rather quickly, having eyes all over Gotham and its surrounding area. It never takes him long to find out about anything, especially when it concerns the adoptive son of Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. He has a keen interest in the boy and a part of him remains curious about the lost potential. While Jason Todd can be discrete and rather tricky at times, his gang is anything but stealthy. When he’s with his little group of ‘buddies’, their activity just gets easier to track.

The only good news is that it seems this time that they’re working alone, there’s nothing to suggest that their heist has come from higher up in the food chain. It’s more than likely that they’ve been eager to just have something for themselves, not even realizing that their footprints are as obvious as an elephant in an apartment building.

“Robin,” Batman turns to the group of young heroes, some looking more eager to jump on board than others, “Starfire, Aqualad, Artemis, Superboy, Cyborg, Raven… Head out. Robin, keep an eye on X.”

Superboy grumbles at being put on such a boring mission, but at least it gets him out of the mountain. Artemis shares his thoughts, though she’s just glad that Wally won’t be bothering her the entire trip - she’s just as eager to get a break from him as she is to get out of the mountain and do something other than just train. Starfire lights up at the chance to try to ‘change’ her sister, always hopeful that this will be the time she gets her sister to join their side.

While it’s not as exciting as a good recon or fighting against some of the bigger named villains, Robin will always jump at the chance to fight against Red X. A part him, however, is a bit disgruntled as his mentor and father’s interest in the criminal. He doesn’t see whatever potential that his mentor does in someone who steals just for the fun of it - as far as he can see, Red X doesn’t have any morals. He’ll do whatever it takes to bring that thief to justice - whether Batman likes it or not.

_**#** _

Familiar, and very much unwelcome, young heroes reveal themselves in a series of dramatic poses to show just how serious they are. It’s a smaller group than Jason expected, a part of him insulted that they thought they didn’t have to send more. But he’s happy to see that his favorite bird is part of the group - he wonders just how much he can embarrass the brat this time.

Blackfire’s eyes go immediately to her sister with a dark grin, her eyes and hands lighting up as she takes off after her sister.

“Please stop this, sister,” Starfire dodges her sister’s tackle, “You don’t have to do this.”

“Get real, sugarpop,” Jason sneers as he throws an x toward her, “She wants to do this. We all do.”

“Because you’re criminals,” Robin releases his staff and goes for Jason, rage building in his chest already from his attempted attacks at Starfire.

Jason snorts, maneuvering out of the way of the staff, “Because it pays better, dipshit.”

Robin lets out a shout as he goes for a stronger hit, Jason lets out a yelp as he barely gets out of the way in time. His eyes narrow, _now this is just getting annoying._  

He looks over toward the others to see Cheetah yowling and hissing as she holds her own against Aqualad, though every time his water-based attacks nearly get her, her anger grows considerably. He’s a bit disappointed that Firefly didn’t jump at the chance to exploit the fish’s weakness to heat.  _Idiots, all of them, I swear._

Giganta is already full-sized and wrestling against Superboy, he can see her struggling but at least she’s keeping up with Superboy’s strength. 

Firefly has his hands full with Cyborg, but he seems to be having fun with it. Nuclear Sis is doing a good job at having his back.Copperhead’s hissing at Artemis’ aim can be heard from a mile away.

He doesn’t see any sign of Jonathan nor who he could be fighting. He hopes that that won’t become an issue and it isn’t anyone that Jonathan can’t handle. As long it’s not Raven, one of the few that don’t seem to have a reaction to Jonathan’s gas, then it should be fine. Nothing to be worried about. His attention is best on the shameful fight that Robin is giving him.

“Come on, little birdie,” Jason taunts, turning his attention toward his ‘arch-nemesis’, “I know you can do better than that. You haven’t even landed a hit on me yet.”

“Give it up, Red X,” Robin growls, but Jason just laughs at the way he bluntly ignores Jason’s comments - it just shows exactly how much he is getting to the little bird.

“Why would I when I’m winning?”

Robin’s frustration builds, his staff swinging with wild, but calculated strikes. He lands one hit on Red X’s leg, bringing him down, but he gets his balance back too quickly for his liking. Their fight turns more even, with both of them not landing or taking another hit.

The longer the fight grows on, the more Robin gets more disgruntled, seeing the talent that his mentor must see. But it’s wasted on such a criminal, someone who doesn’t deserve the amount of attention that Batman gives him.  _It’s unfair_ , Robin throws a punch, almost hitting his enemy head on. It took a long time for him to get Batman’s approval, what does this thief have to offer?

_**#** _

Starfire’s heart breaks with each shot she has to fire at her own sister. She understands that somewhere, she has failed her sister, leading her to this path in life. But she wants to make it right, she has forgiven her sister for all of her misdeeds, why won’t her sister forgive her for whatever has made her hate her so much?

“Ugh, for the last time, I don’t want to be helped or ‘cured’,” Blackfire’s eyes glow in rage as she shoots a large blast toward her sister, “I want to be left alone, what don’t you get about that?!? I’m perfectly fine the way I am.”

“But a life of crime is unfulfilling and evil,” Starfire argues, “Why won’t you join me, sister? We’re family. I care about you!”

“Well I don’t care about you,  _dear sister_ ,” Blackfire snarls, “You have no idea what it’s like to be older, and more powerful and still have the crown passed on to your little sister. It’s disgusting and I’ll never forgive you for that!”

Starfire’s eyes become downcast, her will to fight growing weak as she understands her sister’s words.

“I...I’m sorry, sister,” but her apology falls to deaf ears.

_**#** _

Cheetah’s growls builds in her chest as she lets out a yowl in frustration. The water based attacks from Aqualad are getting too close for her comfort. He stands a good distance away from her and his attacks are forcing her to keep that distance - she can’t get a decent hit on him and the more she tries and fails, the more pissed she gets.

The overgrown fish stands with a solemn expression on his face and a solid stance. The braces on his arms glowing brightly with magic.  _Shame_ , Cheetah raises a brow,  _he’s pretty cute for an overgrown fish. He’d likely be a lot more attractive if he didn’t have to be such a killjoy._

“Don’t you know cats bathe themselves,” Cheetah taunts, dodging another attack that grazes against her side. She bares her sharp teeth in warning, hissing sharply at the sensation.

Aqualad smirks, “You’re in need for much more than a bath, Cheetah.”

Cheetah sneers and dodging an attack, she leaps through the air and lands behind him. He doesn’t react fast enough. She lands a strike on his back, and thanks to her strong, more primal, animal claws, she pierces his skin leaving a large gash. He lets out a sharp yell before whipping around to retaliate, but she jumps out of the way of his attack easy.

“What’s the matter, fishie? Did the big bad kitty get her claws in you?”

**_#_ **

“Have you ever seen  _One Punch Man_ ,” Giganta’s voice comes out breathy as she holds Superboy in place, “You remind me of him, always eager to find a challenger that can make a fight interesting. But I think you bit off more than you can chew this time, Superboy.”

Superboy’s brows furrow in confusion, missing the reference and wonders if Miss Martian may be able to clarify - she’s always watching all the trending shows.

“I… have no idea what you’re talking about,” he admits as he pushes her over his shoulder just enough to gain the edge - it doesn’t last long.

With a grunt, Giganta turns the fight back in her favor as she wrestles him to the ground and pins him there with a solid grip.

“You really need to watch more anime.”

_**#** _

“What’s the matter, never a moving target before,” Copperhead hisses, “Not much of an archer then, are you?”

Artemis stays steady, bow stretched as she aims carefully. His body is lithe, and fast. Trying to land a good shot on such a flexible target is becoming a pain in her rear.

“Why don’t you face me like a real man instead of running away and then you’ll see just how good of an archer I am?”

“Can’t make it too easy for you, now can I?”

He slithers quickly, never stopping, knowing that if he slows down too much then one of her arrows may actually do some damage. Another arrow whizzes past him, but its close call scrapes against his tail and leaves a small nick.

“What’s the matter, did I get you,” Artemis smirks as she sees the small nick on his tail - the next one will be even closer.

_**#** _

The back hall is already full of gas, and a part of his is disappointed that he’s only been able to find two guards. He watches them scream in glee, giggling like a giddy school girl. It’s like music to his ears. He loves the gleam of fear in their eyes - true, primal fear. Fear for their lives as their darkest nightmare comes to life. They run off too quick for his liking and he takes a step forward, prepared to run after them.

A black dome forms around the hall and sweeps his gas into it like it’s not the source of people’s fears and it disappears like it’s nothing. His eyes narrow as he turns sharply to see the person whose ruining all of his fun.

Raven. She has to be his least favorite hero, even the few times that he’s been able to gas her, she never the reaction that he loves to see. She doesn’t scream, she’s never runs in fear. It’s like she,  _ugh_ , faces her fear like it’s something that she sees everyday. It’s an insult to his work, to his very being.

She watches him with her expressionless eyes and uninterested look, as if he’s nothing to be concerned about. It infuriates him that she can dismiss him so easily. She meets his gaze evenly, her voice as blank as her expression and frustratingly even, not even wavering.

“You don’t even know true fear.”

Darkness clouds around her, like a dangerous warning for him to back off. He doesn’t take it lightly, nor does he quite listen. He takes a step forward with a snarl, his hand on a small bomb that will gas her.

Then all he sees is black.

_**#** _

Firefly just laughs and shoots more fire toward the robotic humanoid, unfazed by the shots fired at himself. He’s too fast for the over sized microwave to hit.He wonders if the hero will melt and hums thoughtfully at the idea, wondering if he has enough supply to attempt to burn through the metal casing of the hero.

“Too hot for you to handle,” Firefly laughs and Cyborg screams something up at him - he doesn’t care too much for whatever justice nonsense the hero is trying to say.

He dodges another shot and buzzes past the cyborg easily, shooting blasts toward Cheetah and Aqualad to waver their own fight, but also knowing that if he tries to step in too much that Cheetah will personally try to rip his throat out - the cat and her honor are something laughable at times.

“It’s like you’re not even trying.”

“You’re the one who doesn’t even want to get close,” Cyborg snorts, “Scared that I’ll zap you like the bug you are?”

Firefly’s eyes narrow as he lunges toward the hero, “This fucking bug will watch all of you burn! You’re nothing, you hear me? Nothing! I’ll melt you into a fucking puddle!”

Cyborg smirks and plants his feet on the ground as Firefly charges toward him at a high speed, just like he predicted the bug’s temper is quick to catch on fire. As Firefly draws close enough, he waits until the last second to bring his cannon up and fire a blast - hitting Firefly straight on, sending him crashing into the wall.

“Booyah.”

“Hey, don’t you mess with him,” Nuclear Sis screeches as she jumps on Cyborg’s back, working immediately at on his panel to mess with his inner workings.

“Oh come on,” Cyborg reaches his hands back and tries to swat her off to no avail, “Why does everyone keep doing this?”

Nuclear Sis snorts as the panel pops open, “Maybe don’t have your panel in such an obvious place, dumbass.”

_**#** _

Jason lands a heavy kick to Robin’s chest and sees the rest of his team, save for Firefly who looks like he got his ass beat, wrapping up their own battles. Jonathan comes running in, heading straight for Giganta as he screams something about the devil - he raises a brow at that, seeing Raven following him. He understands that the goth chick can be a bit creepy at times, but calling her the devil seems a bit much.

He lets out a shrill whistle to get his team’s attention and makes a motion with his finger, signaling for them that the fight has gone on long enough - it’s time to head out.

“It’s been fun, little birdie, but I got places to be, things to steal.”

He leaps up and lets Giganta lift him as well as the others members who don’t fly out. Her free hand punches a large hole and they all exit with ease. Jason makes a signal to Firefly, who grins with glee as he cranks up his power. Large bursts of flame shoot out toward the heroes as Jason sends out multiple X’s and a large smoke bomb to cover their tracks.

By the time the heroes have gained their footing, the gang is long gone.

“Alright, we’re far enough, set us down, big girl,” Jason instructs.

Giganta rolls her eyes, but doesn’t object as she sets everyone down. Firefly and Blackfire land on the ground with ease, Blackfire still dawning her newest accessories. Giganta downsizes to a more human acceptable height. Jonathan sticks close to her, still muttering nonsense about Raven being the spawn of evil, though his eyes suggest something more of interest and intrigue as well as a bit of fear.

Copperhead whimpers as he clutches his tail and Jason turns to Blackfire.

“What’s wrong with him?”

“He got nicked by one of the Robin Hood Knockoff’s arrows. It’s barely even a scratch.”

He takes a step forward, wanting to check that it isn’t anything serious, knowing that Blackfire’s definition of pain and wounds vary from that of a typical human’s. He sighs with disdain seeing that this time, her description is accurate. On the side of Copperhead’s tail, the part he cradles to his chest like it’s been broken, is a small cut the size of maybe the middle finger. It’s not gushing blood or even necessarily deep.

He slaps the backside of Copperhead’s head,

“Suck it up, pussy.”


End file.
